Un Ángel de Nieve
by Muffliat0
Summary: Las fechas navideñas por lo regular eran para pasarse en familia, pero ese año, la tercera generación de los Potter, Weasley y Malfoy, estaban dispuestos a romper la tradición para imponer la propia.
1. Fiesta de Navidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual **_NO_** es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes y el mundo mágico, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, yo debería estar escribiendo y avanzando en las otras historias que tengo, pero en lugar de eso, me he dedicado a escribir este Two Shots, uno como ya se ha dejado medio ver, es por "Navidad" soy mala respecto a eso, pero por el momento este ship gobierna mi mente, así que he decidido hacer algo lindo de ellos por Navidad y año nuevo, el otro shot lo subiré el 31 de Diciembre, espero que les guste.

Aprovecharé para invitarles a unirse al _**grupo de Facebook**_ dedicado a ésta hermosa pareja, sólo tienen que colocar en el buscador de face **_Teddy & Lily_**, y si aparece el símbolo de corazón al final de los nombres de ellos, es ese, únanse, hagamos crecer el ship. Gracias por todo, nos leeremos el 31 con el final de la historia.

Así mismo aprovecho para decir que éstos dos shots están dedicados a **_FuneralColor_**.

* * *

 ** _Un Ángel de Nieve._**

Había pasado un mes desde que los planes de Scorpius de hacer en Octubre la mejor fiesta de disfraces se había arruinado, así que usando su influencia en sus dos mejores amigos, Albus Severus Potter y Rose Weasley, había organizado dos de las mejores fiestas de disfraces, tan épicas ambas, que estaban destinadas a pasar a ser una tradición de esas tres familias, al menos, hasta que ellos fueran ancianos y sus hijos tomaran la responsabilidad de extender eso por más generaciones.

Teddy estaba de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta, observando la discusión sobre la decoración, obviamente no había poder humano que pudiese ganarle a Rose Weasley una discusión, después de todo, era la viva imagen de su madre, tan inteligente y brillante, sumando a esa enorme desventaja, en esa discusión estaba involucrada Victoire la perfección Weasley, la persona perfecta para las decoraciones, y vaya que él lo sabía, después de todo, habían estado saliendo por dos años, aunque… hacía cuatro que habían terminado.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando la discusión se detuvo y de ellos salió un "Tú qué opinas, Teddy" podía salir de eso, pensó, y si quería salir con vida, era mejor que se inclinara por la respuesta más prudente.

—Ellas tienen razón, chicos, nadie mejor que Vic para elegir la decoración –sonrió.

—Ganamos –sonrieron las mujeres.

—Pero seguimos siendo tres contra tres –se quejó Scorpius, señalando a Albus, James y él.

—Pero Teddy vale por dos –sonrió Rose.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Nos dobla la edad a todos –sonrió Rose –así que ganamos.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir anciano –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Ted, pero si no te digo anciano no puedo ganar esto, y no perderé de ninguna forma, así que Vic y yo nos dedicaremos a decorar todo.

—Bien, tienen 24 días –sonrió Scorpius.

—23 –corrigió la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Disfraces muggles –recordó Victoire sonriendo –tendrás que investigar mucho, Scor, porque no puedes repetir disfraz al menos los siguientes cinco años, en ninguna de las dos fiestas.

—Ya me encargaré de eso.

La discusión se tranquilizó, así que Teddy pudo alejarse sin temer por alguna vida humana entre sus _primos,_ entró a la cocina, donde estaba la pequeña Lily, intentando alcanzar un tarro de galletas, siempre era lo mismo con ella, siempre robando las galletas de su abuela, así que se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura, asustándola y la elevó un poco para que alcanzara, era su tradición, él siempre que la veía intentando robar, la levantaba para que las alcanzara, y es que bien podía bajarlas para ella, pero eso no funcionaba con ella, la pequeña niñita pelirroja que era peor que un huracán en su vida.

Sus cabellos estaban húmedos, y olían diferentes, sus ojos olivo brillaron cuando su rostro quedó a la altura de los de él, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, siempre lo hacía su cómplice, y eso era lo que los hacía tan unidos.

—Gracias –sonrió cuando Ted la dejó en el suelo –la abuela los deja en lo alto, porque sabe que no crecí lo suficiente, y soy la única que las roba –hizo puchero.

—Tranquila, pequeñita –acarició su cabeza y sonrió, para terminar alejándose.

Se sentó en la sala, que estaba tranquila, Victoire y Rose se habían ido a la mansión Malfoy, donde harían la fiesta el 24 y el 31, cada una con diferentes decoraciones, así que tenían mucho que hacer, se relajó entre tanta paz y el crujido de la madera en la chimenea.

—Eso no es verdad –se quejó Lily un poco irritada.

—Oh vamos, ratoncita, sé que te encanta, lo he notado –se burló Scorpius.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y…

—Nos dejarás sin hijos ¿Verdad?

—Scorpius –se quejó ella, Teddy abrió los ojos para poder ver la escena donde el rubio acercó su rostro al de la pequeña pelirrojita.

—Los dos –los llamó –no querrán que los vean tus hermanos ¿o sí Lily?

—Ya no soy una niña, Teddy –le soltó enfadada y giró hasta Scorpius, jalándolo del suéter, sus labios se unieron para un segundo después, el rubio apresurara el beso.

—Sí que eres una niña –habló desde el sofá –hace ni quince minutos te estaba alzando para que alcanzaras el tarro de las galletas –se burló.

—No besa como una niña –sonrió el rubio sarcástico.

—Podemos hacer una encuesta, para todos aquí, eres la pequeña Lily.

—Sí, porque estoy del tamaño de un duende –reprochó la chica y golpeó el estómago del rubio cuando soltó una carcajada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y huyó de los dos, ante la burla de Scorpius Malfoy, que se giró hasta Ted, fue hasta él y se dejó caer.

—Irás a la fiesta ¿verdad?

—Disfraces muggles –elevó una ceja.

—Anticuado –gruñó –es obvio que será atractiva la idea –dime ¿no estás ansioso por saber cómo se disfrazarán? –elevó una ceja.

—La verdad no –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo muero por ver de qué se disfrazarán –admitió –no me imagino un personaje en el que Lily pueda ir disfrazada –rió.

—También hay duendes navideños para los muggles ¿no? –ambos rieron, al imaginar a la pequeña pelirroja asistiendo a la fiesta de Navidad como un pequeño duende.

—Pero no podrá ir de otro duende en la fiesta de año nuevo –comentó intentando controlar la risa Scorpius.

—Bueno, puede ir de pulgarcita, recuerdo que ese libro muggle le encantaba –sonrió Teddy.

—Posiblemente sabía que se quedaría de ese tamaño –sus risas inundaron la tranquilidad de la sala.

De la nada, Scorpius había interesado a Ted Lupin sobre la elección de disfraz de Lily, si tenían que ir de algo parecido a ellos, sin duda un duende y pulgarcita serían las mejores elecciones para la pequeñita Lily Luna Potter.

—&—

A lo largo del mes, Teddy y Scorpius habían intentado sonsacar a Lily sobre que usaría para la fiesta, y ella sólo había respondido que no asistiría, por lo cual, intentaban aconsejarla de que habría algo de lo cual pudiese ir disfrazada, el rubio incluso había dicho que los muggles tenían duendes, y no eran tan espantosos como los reales, que ella luciría tierna vestida como uno, ella sólo se había enfurecido y los había llamado idiotas, alejándose.

—Lily no irá –soltó Scor abatido –hemos intentado persuadirla y siempre se ha negado.

—Ya imagino como la persuadirán –negó Victoire –nos veremos aquí a las ocho y media –observó el reloj de la vieja casa de los Black –intentaremos persuadirla.

—Bien –sonrió Teddy divertido.

—Pero les advierto, si se atreven a reír de ella, los golpearé personalmente.

Sin duda ellos fueron los primeros en terminar de arreglarse, Scorpius había elegido a Thor, mientras Albus a Loki, James iba disfrazado de Alexander Delarge, mientras que Hugo iba del sombrerero, los demás se habían quedado de verse directamente en el lugar.

— ¡Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve! –chilló Albus histérico.

—Ya, sólo nos faltaban unos pocos detalles para Lily –informó Rose bajando.

Hugo sonrió al ver a su hermana, al menos iban parecido, el disfraz de Rose era el de Merida, le sonrió a sus amigos y se burló de Scorpius, diciendo que les faltaban los músculos tan marcados como a su personaje, a lo cual el rubio rebatió que lo único diferente que le encontraba era el vestido, pero el cabello ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arreglarlo, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de una molesta y divertida Rose.

Las siguientes en bajar, fueron Dominique y Molly II, la primera había elegido a la sirenita, cuando envuelta en un saco amarrado con un lazo, la segunda había elegido a Jean Grey, de los X-Men.

—Ahora entiendo todo –sonrió Teddy desde el fondo.

—Entender ¿qué? –frunció el ceño Victoire bajando.

La rubia había elegido bastante bien, porque tanto Teddy como Scorpius habían abierto la boca incrédulos al verla disfrazada como Tinkerbell, el vestido ajustado resaltaba sus curvas.

—Se les cae la baba –soltó divertida Rose –dile a Lily que baje.

—Esperen, pero todos estamos disfrazados de personajes que tienen el color de cabello igual que nosotros –todas las chicas asintieron al cuestionamiento de Scorpius –díganme que hay un duende en el mundo muggle pelirrojo o que al menos pulgarcita lo era.

—Eres un grosero –lo golpeó más fuerte Rose, sofocándolo.

—Lily, es hora –gritó Victoire.

—Nos iremos adelantando –gruñó Scorpius cuando Lily no hizo caso.

—Espero que aparezca –negó Rose apenada.

Teddy, Hugo y James se quedaron un momento más, pero el último se había terminado yendo después de un minuto.

—Lily, ya se fueron en su mayoría –gritó Hugo.

—Que bien, porque no entiendo porque…

La pelirroja se quedó a mitad de la escalera, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el hombre vestido de anaranjado y azul, tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada que le dio.

—Dijiste que se habían ido –chilló y fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

—En su mayoría, aclaré –se burló –vamos, llegaremos más tarde.

—De-de qué se supone que vas disfrazada –indagó aclarándose la garganta Teddy.

—Jessica Rabbit, amigo –informó Hugo –vamos, Lily.

—Iré con ustedes –soltó apresurado Teddy, sujetando a Lily de inmediato.

Ted Lupin no prestó atención a la decoración que le había tomado 20 días a Rose y a Victoire, su vista seguía en la pelirroja, con el cabello suelto y arreglado de forma sensual, y ese vestido ceñido que dejaba ver que tenía un cuerpo con curvas, nunca se había detenido a pensar que tan desarrollado estaba su cuerpo.

—Ya la viste –soltó Scorpius sorprendido –joder, Teddy, Lily se ve sensual.

—Ahora entiendo porque quieren sacarla a bailar –soltó enfadado Ted.

—Oh, primo –lo observó –no sé si lo notaste, pero tiene casi diecinueve –sonrió elevando las cejas –deberías ir a sacarla a bailar.

—No –se negó –está ocupada y…

—Está con Stuart McLaggen –elevó una ceja –recuerdo que su hermano jamás te agradó y son muy parecidos –se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Teddy observó hacia la dirección de Lily, se acomodó el traje anaranjado, y su cabello se volvió azul, para fascinación de sus amigos, que le levantaron los pulgares.

En algún momento en la noche, había quitado "la pequeña" para sólo llamarla Lily, incluso en su mente, ese adjetivo no le iba, ya era toda una mujer, diecinueve años, joder, que rápido se había ido el tiempo, y él seguía llamándola "pequeña".

—Lils –sonrió junto a ella que le sonrió.

—Teddy –casi gritó –pensé que te habías ido, ya sabes, no te vi –sonrió.

—Cambiemos eso, a menos que tengas trato con McLaggen.

—Ahm, no –sonrió divertida, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo llevó con ella hasta la pista.

Lily Luna era una joven encantadora, de carácter sencillo, pero cuando se le hacía enfadar, podía ser peor que un dragón enfurecido, eso lo había heredado de las mujeres de la familia Weasley; pero era divertida, sarcástica e intrépida como los varones de ambas familias.

Bailaron toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, entre bromas de la pelirroja, que decía que él era demasiado viejo como para poder llevarle el ritmo, y cuando les dieron las cuatro de la mañana en la pista, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, que la acercó a él a causa de la música lenta.

—El primer baile de mi madre fue con un hombre mayor –sonrió –vamos, sé que no se llevaban diez años, pero… también duraron hasta que el baile termino –sonrió –me alegra que soportaras bien el ritmo.

—Bueno, eres una jovencita llena de vida –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los cuarenta son los nuevos veinte, tranquilízate –río divertida.

—Bonita elección de disfraz, por cierto.

—Lo eligió Hugo cuando le dije que tú y Scorpius se burlarían de mí.

—Bueno, hasta ayer en la noche, siempre pensé en ti como la pequeña Lily –admitió.

— ¿Sirvió de algo lucir como una mujer fácil? –sonrió.

—Luces atractiva, sensual, pero no como una mujer fácil.

—Gracias –pellizcó la mejilla del hombre que la acercó más a él.

Lily escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ted, su colonia era deliciosa, eso le complicaba demasiado enfocarse en una charla coherente, el metamorfo tenía cuatro años gustándole, y Scorpius siempre la molestaba con ello, sin olvidar a Hugo, que por fortuna, había elegido un disfraz espectacular, la forma en la que la había estado viendo desde que la vio bajar por la escalera, hacía que se derritiera por dentro, la había notado, ahora era la chica de diecinueve años, no la niña de cuatro.

—Debería irme ahora –protestó ella, pero se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos.

—Eres Jessica Rabbit, no la cenicienta, Lils –se burló.

—Cierto –río –significa que no olvidaré mi zapatilla y el príncipe no me buscará con desesperación.

—Tal vez te esté sujetando y no tendrá la necesidad de buscarte, porque no te dejará ir.

—Lo siento, Gokú –palmeó los hombros del hombre –pero el príncipe es Vegeta –sonrió ante la cara de confusión de Ted.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué vengo disfrazado, me han obligado Albus y Scorpius –aceptó.

—Es una lástima, mi esposo debe estar buscándome –le guiñó un ojo y después rió divertida –te veré después.

—Déjame llevarte a La Madriguera –la acercó a él, aproximando su rostro al de ella.

—Lily –los interrumpió Scorpius –Hugo y yo nos iremos, si te quedas, te tocará barrer junto a los elfos –se burló.

—No, ya nos vamos ¿cierto, Gokú? –se burló.

—Jessica Rabbit engañando a Robert Rabbit con Gokú, que escándalo –rió.

—Thor revolcándose con el sombrerero, mega escándalo –le guiñó un ojo y besó la mejilla de Ted –nos veremos después.

—Iré con el sombrerero –señaló a Hugo.

—Te alcanzo –sonrió ella y se giró hasta Ted, que la había sujetado del brazo.

—Te marchas con ellos pero no conmigo ¿Qué tan justo es eso? Además es Navidad –sonrió.

—Tengo sueño –informó con una sonrisa.

—Tengo una cama –rebatió.

—Ellos tienen una extra para mí –se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla.

Giró su rostro atrapando los labios de la pelirroja que para su asombro, devolvió el beso de forma automática, aumentándolo, la sujetó bien, desapareciéndose con ella, la chimenea se encendió de forma automática cuando ellos aparecieron aun besándose en el apartamento de Ted, las manos estaban pegadas a la cintura de la chica.

—Feliz Navidad, Lily –musitó alejándose de sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Teddy –volvió a besarlo suavemente.


	2. Fiesta de Año Nuevo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual **_NO_** es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes y el mundo mágico, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Como lo prometido es deuda, paso a dejar el segundo one shot referente a fin de año, lo más seguro es que nadie lea ésto hasta el día de mañana, o dentro de tres días dependiendo que tan enorme sea su espíritu de festejo, espero que sea de su agrado, carezco totalmente de sentido, así que no sé como hacer algo digno de festividades navideñas, posiblemente esté en la misma confusión que Cindy Lou Quién.

Aun así, espero que pasen un fin de año increíble con su familia, amigos, en fin, toda la gente que quieren.

Feliz Año Nuevo.

Muffliat0

* * *

 **Fiesta de Año Nuevo.**

La observaba atento mientras Lily reía divertida con Scorpius y Hugo, hasta la fiesta de Navidad de hacía casi una semana no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio salía con un pelirrojo de esa familia, pero no era ni Lily ni Rose, sino más bien Hugo, no le habían dicho nada a nadie, sobretodo porque Ronald había advertido a su hija sobre fijarse en él, no querían infartarlo haciéndole saber que al no darle la misma instrucción a su hijo, él había sido quien había caído en las redes del heredero Malfoy, vivían juntos, pero compartían apartamento con Albus, así que todos lo atribuían a que eran compañeros de vivienda más que pareja.

Lily bailó como orangután para deleite de la pareja y de él, que no pudieron soportar la risa y rieron a carcajadas, con ella incluida, Hugo se agachó a la altura de su estómago y la echó sobre su hombro, su mano se puso en su trasero para golpearla, ocasionando más risas de parte de Luna.

—No me cargues si no estás dispuesto a cargarme todo el tiempo, Hugo –bromeó.

—Vamos, Teddy, ven a divertirte un poco con el orangután –rieron.

Los siguió después de unos minutos, Lily estaba sobre el suelo, formando un ángel en la nieve.

—Supongo que cuando te levantes cambiará de forma y quedará un diablo ¿no?

— ¡Oye! –Rió divertida –soy un dulce y tierno ángel.

—Que te compre quien no te conoce –sonrió observando a otro lado, Scorpius y Hugo se divertían a lo lejos, lanzándose bolas de nieve.

—Son unos chiquillos todavía –informó incorporándose con los codos, observando a la pareja que reía alegremente.

—Lily…

—Dime ¿ya sabes de qué irás disfrazado? –elevó una ceja.

—No, no he pensado en nada ¿y tú?

Se quedó callado observándola, a Lily siempre le había gustado hacer ángeles de nieve, era su mayor pasatiempo, hacía unos años atrás, demasiados, cuando seguía siendo _la pequeña Lily,_ para él y el resto, había salido a hurtadillas a hacerlos, a pesar de la fiebre.

—Podrías ir de un ángel pelirrojo –sugirió Ted.

—Bueno, no conozco ningún personaje muggle que sea un ángel pelirrojo ¿tú sí?

—No conozco muchos personajes muggles.

—Pero conoces los icónicos, Gokú –rió divertida.

—Ya te dije que me dijeron que me vistiera así –se cruzó de brazos.

—Cierto, posiblemente en ésta ocasión también deberías dejar que te digan cómo vestir.

Siguió moviendo los brazos y las piernas, el abrigo gris se elevó, dejando ver su estómago, podía ver su piel erizada por el frío, pero no dejó lo que hacía, le extendió la mano, así que él la ayudó a levantarse, avanzó unos pasos más y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la nieve.

—Deberías ayudarme a hacerlos –sugirió.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó.

—Los ángeles de nieve ¿qué más? –frunció el ceño.

—Bien.

Se recostó junto a ella, haciéndole reír. —Dije ayúdame.

—Eso haré, haremos uno doble ¿te parece?

—Quedará deforme, no sé si has notado que eres más alto y grande que yo.

— ¿Con grande te refieres a obeso? -le sonrió.

—No –observó hacia el cielo gris, había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

—Los días se están volviendo tan monótonos –habló Ted –tanto que será año nuevo, y para mí es como si fuese un día común, creo que me estoy volviendo viejo, y amargado, para colmo, no hay nada que me haga sentir extasiado.

—Tal vez es momento de que te quedes con los adultos en casa, y dejes a los niños ir de fiesta –lo observó, así que él volvió su vista a ella.

—Estás diciendo que no tengo oportunidad alguna contigo ¿no es así?

—Ted –suplicó.

—Creo que la noche de Navidad lo dejé claro para ti, pero me ignoraste, te besé, Lily.

—Sólo fue un beso, he besado a Scorpius y eso no hace que él se enamorara de mí, Ted, sólo fue un disfraz "atrevido" que ni siquiera quería usar.

Terminó poniéndose de pie, tenía razón, lo mejor para él, y lo más prudente, es que se quedara en año nuevo cenando con su abuela, la había dejado sola en Navidad.

—Estás seria –informó Hugo, sentándose en la nieve.

—No iré a la fiesta de fin de año.

—Lily, acabamos de iniciar con lo que será nuestra tradición, tienes que ir, iniciaremos esto juntos, todos, en quince, veinte años, nos tocará tomar el lugar de nuestros padres, cenando en casa, como viejos y ancianos, no ahora.

—No me siento demasiado feliz, y mucho menos con el espíritu navideño, ni nada, lo mejor será que me quede a dormir bien en la noche, que lo merezco.

—Tu vendrás, y si el problema es que no quieres ver a Teddy por lo que pasó entre ustedes…

—N-no pasó nada –chilló con las mejillas rojas.

—Lily, no soy estúpido, te fuiste con él, y ninguno de los dos se dejó ver por tres días, apenas, hoy, aparecieron, cada uno por su lado, sin hablarse, siendo solo dos extraños.

—Pues no pasó nada –refunfuñó.

—Por eso están tan enfadada entonces, porque sólo te besó y no se animó a continuar más debajo de tu boca.

—Hugo, no sé qué te está enseñado Scorpius –rió.

—Más que Lupin a ti, ciertamente –le guiñó un ojo –pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Hugo Weasley se dejó caer junto a ella y comenzó a hacer ángeles de nieve junto a ella, posiblemente Hugo era su mejor amigo porque estaba igual de loco que ella; y porque se negaba a delatarla cuando hacía travesuras, así los castigaran a todos por igual.

—Si él no se anima, deberías animarte tú, a veces la chica es quien tiene que dar el primer paso, para que comience la relación.

—Es el ex novio de Victoire.

—Ya pasaron siglos de eso, Lily, no vivas en el pasado, que Vicky se ha movido hacia adelante, dejando eso muy bien en el pasado.

—Bueno, no todas somos tan listas como Vic.

—Eres una tonta, santurrona, que ha esperado por él desde hace siglos, y ahora, huyes.

—No soy santurrona –frunció el ceño.

—Yo no iba puro y casto con Scorpius, ni él conmigo ¿y tú? ¿Cuántos novios exitosos?

— ¿A qué te refieres con exitosos? ¿Tenía que irme a la cama con todos ellos sólo para demostrar algo? –Río –lo dudo.

—Eres una santurrona, esperando por Lupin, no vas a negarme a mí, que la primera vez que la calentura te llegó, y te tocaste a ti misma, el nombre que expulsó tu sucia boca, _fue el del correcto Lupin_ –Lily observó a otro lado incómoda, Hugo tenía toda la razón en eso.

 _Diciembre 25, — 18:08 horas._

 _Lily había despertado cerca de las seis de la tarde del día de navidad, en cuanto había llegado al apartamento con Teddy, y de besarse apasionadamente unos minutos, ella se dejó caer en la suave cama, perdiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Había despertado bastante tarde, y se negaba a salir del calor de las mantas y de ese colchón tan cómodo, pero su estómago estaba reclamando por comida, se observó a sí misma, tenía una de las playeras de Ted puesta, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar que no llevaba sostén, así que la había visto semidesnuda, aunque no fuera nada nuevo para él, sin duda para ella sí._

 _Salió de la cama, la mirada de Teddy se posó de inmediato en ella, le sonrió divertido, poniéndose de pie, para detenerse en frente._

 _—Despertaste, por un momento pensé que te habían drogado._

 _—Tengo hambre –se llevó la mano al cabello alborotado._

 _—Sí, intenté despertarte hace unas horas, pero te negaste a abrir los ojos._

 _—Necesitaba dormir, no he dormido mucho últimamente._

 _—Si continúas yendo de fiesta con Hugo y Scorpius, no podrás dormir bien, te recuerdo que el sueño no se repone._

 _—Suenas como mi madre –sonrió divertida._

 _—Quiero que duermas bien, sólo eso._

 _—Lo intentaré –avanzó hasta la cocina, seguida del metamorfo._

 _—Recalentaré las cosas, compré comida china, hay un lugar muggle cerca de aquí, es bastante buena –le sonrió._

 _—Adelante –se subió sobre la encimera, no era muy formal para comer, nunca –por cierto –musitó y se aclaró la garganta, sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato –gracias por desnudarme._

 _—Usé mi varita –contestó, Lily se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener una risotada –no esa varita –la regañó él._

 _—Lo siento, es sólo que juntarme con Scor y con Hugo me afecta demasiado._

 _—Bastante bien guardado su romance ¿no?_

 _—Tío Ron explotará medio mundo mágico si se entera –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Debería dejarlo pasar._

 _—No, no es que le afecte que a Hugo le gusten los chicos, sino más bien qué chico le gusta, mi padre también se hubiese puesto inestable si a alguno de sus hijos se hubiese involucrado amorosamente con un Malfoy._

 _— ¿Qué no te gustaba Scorpius? –cuestionó._

 _—Sí, pero mi obsesión murió el día que lo vi devorando a Hugo, además, siempre me ha gustado otra persona._

 _— ¿Otra persona? –se detuvo en lo que hacía._

 _—Sí –suspiró –siempre me ha gustado el chico frente a mí –aceptó._

 _—Eso… no lo vi venir, para ser honesto –suspiró._

 _—Me iré a casa._

 _—No._

 _La regresó hasta la encimera, si bien nunca la había visto de esa manera pervertida cuando era más chica, ya no podía decir lo mismo de él, se relamió los labios, dudando un poco sobre el siguiente movimiento que debería hacer, no era ajedrez mágico, pero sentía que si no hacía bien su movimiento, lo romperían en pedazos._

 _El labio inferior de Lily se movió nervioso sobre el de él, decidiendo por Ted. —No lo pienses tanto o Navidad se terminará –musitó en sus labios._

 _—Lily –se alejó un poco –es la primera vez que alguien tan joven me atrae, si fueses cualquier otra chica, posiblemente sería más fácil, si esto no funciona, no quiero perderte._

 _—No vas a perderme, nunca, Teddy –sonrió nerviosa, la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre la encimera de nuevo –bésame ahora, o no lo hagas nunca._

 _Observó su rostro, tragó saliva y no tuvo que meditarlo de nuevo, la besó, sus labios se unían de forma ruidosa y pasional, la atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras su boca ahora estaba en la barbilla de la pelirroja._

 _—Será mi regalo de navidad –cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los labios de Ted provocaban en la piel de su cuello y sus yemas ocasionaban al acariciarle las piernas –no quiero nada más –aseguró._

 _—Tendré que regresar la escoba que te compré –bromeó alejándose, le sonrió antes de volver a besarse, la sujetó de las piernas y avanzó con ella rumbo a la habitación._

 _—No –gimió deteniéndolo –nunca lo he hecho frente a la chimenea –él soltó una risa gutural, así que se hincó aun con ella rodeando su cadera –en realidad jamás lo he hecho._

 _—Seré suave, en ese caso –se apoderó de su boca de nueva cuenta._

 _Lily no sabía si el calor que estaba experimentando era por el encuentro sexual apasionado con Edward Lupin o porque estaban demasiado cerca del fuego, sólo sabía que no habría podido tener mejor regalo por las fechas que sentirlo tan dentro de su ser, moviéndose constantemente en embestidas firmes, haciéndole gemir._

 _¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo había deseado algo como eso? No sólo en navidad, siempre que lo veía, tan atractivo, tan encantador, era su mayor deseo, y tanto tiempo deseándolo, por fin se había vuelto realidad._

 _El cuerpo de Ted la cubrió completamente cuando quedó sobre ella, rieron por la diferencia de tamaños._

 _—Me gustas, Lily Luna –aceptó en su oído mientras se adentraba en ella –demasiado para mi propio bien._

 _—Tú me vuelves loca –echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llegó al clímax._

El dolor en su estómago se propagó de inmediato a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, para después terminar sobre el suelo, con el cabello esparcido por la nieve, resaltándolo de tal forma que parecía sangre.

—Lily ¿estás bien? –interrogó James desde el aire.

—Ay, joder, si es normal ver ocho de ti, estoy bien –su voz apenas fue audible.

—Nunca te distraigas en un juego de Quidditch ¿Qué no te sabes las malditas reglas? –La reprendió Ted, brincando de su escoba que estaba a medio metro de altura, fue hasta ella y la tomó en brazos –sigan ustedes, la llevaré adentro.

—Lo siento, Lils –gritó Louis.

—Todo bien –respondió moviendo la mano y sonriendo.

Lupin la dejó sobre la cama, se alejó con el ceño fruncido, desde esa noche en Navidad, su actitud había sido otra con ella, habían pasado tres días en la privacidad, compartiendo una intimidad extrema que terminó rompiendo al decir _Que Victoire siempre lo hacía reír en el sexo,_ lo cual Lily había terminado en comparaciones, más suyas que de él.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –la reprendió enfurecido.

—En nosotros, teniendo sexo –informó sin tapujos, haciendo que se girara hasta ella de nuevo, completamente consternado.

—Pues deberías pensar en nosotros, jugando Quidditch y siendo más responsables –refunfuñó –esa Bludger pudo golpearte la cabeza en lugar del estómago.

—Pero fue en el estómago –hizo puchero –no me reprendas, no eres mi madre.

—Y no me gustaría serlo –aceptó.

—Sigues enfadado.

—Lily, una Bludger golpeó directamente tu estómago y te caíste de cinco metros ¿crees que no tengo razón para estarlo?

—No me refiero a eso –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que me digas la verdad no es para que me moleste ¿o sí? Digo, puede ser doloroso e incómodo, pero no para molestarme.

—Pues te estás comportando como un niño tonto.

—Lo soy ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

Observó a otro lugar, Teddy "Protector" Lupin, siempre había sido cuidadoso con ella, incluso en su primera vez lo había sido, se había negado a "maltratarla" durante sus encuentros, dejando a Lily confundida sobre si realmente había hecho algo así con ella porque se lo había pedido por Navidad, o porque realmente le gustara, la forma en la que la trataba, como con pinzas, lo odiaba.

—Ya estoy mejor –lo empujó.

—No seas caprichosa.

—No lo soy, sólo ya estoy bien.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, mientras ella se fue con su abuela a ayudarla, Ted regresó a jugar Quidditch con los demás.

El resto de los pocos días fue igual, aburrido y tedioso, se habían evitado todo el tiempo, ella estaba enfadada, mientras que a él la desesperación le burbujeaba en la sangre.

—Pero ¿por qué no le dices que venga? –interrogó Ginevra un poco triste.

—A veces le da por sentirse incómoda, ya sabes, porque estamos solos.

—Vamos, Teddy sabes que ustedes no están solos –lo reprendió.

—Perdió a mi madre y a su esposo, yo a mis padres, las fechas navideñas para ella se han vuelto difíciles –se encogió de hombros –ahora dice que se morirá sin verme casado y con hijos, así que tengo que evitar que se ponga sentimental delante de los demás –sonrió.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón –intervino Hugo –así como vas, jamás te casarás ni tendrás hijos.

—No mientras Louis los siga matando golpeando con una Bludger en el estómago a Lily –informó Scorpius asesinando al rubio con la mirada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el comentario fuera de lugar de Malfoy, Lily comenzó a atragantarse cuando su mente captó el mensaje.

—Es mejor que me vaya –soltó Ted incómodo –nos veremos el próximo año.

Fue hasta las pelirrojas mayores y las abrazó, fue uno a uno, hasta que quedó de pie frente a la pelirroja que seguía tosiendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, se puso de pie, para abrazar a Teddy, que la estrujó fuertemente contra él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica.

—Nos observan raro –se quejó ella.

—Por el comentario de Scorpius –le recordó –te veré después –besó su cuello.

—&—

La casa de su abuela estaba en silencio, caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarla completamente vacía, estaba muy seguro que le había enviado una lechuza para decirle que pasaría esa fecha con ella.

—Parece que la abuela Andrómeda se ha ido de fiesta.

Teddy saltó, se giró hasta la sala, donde Scorpius Malfoy estaba desparramado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas sobre la mesa de té, le sonrió divertido.

—Creo recordar vagamente que intercepté una lechuza que venía hacía acá, y convencí a mi abuela de que invitara a la única hermana que le quedaba a pasar año nuevo con ellos.

— ¿Por qué tanta maldad? –contestó sarcástico Ted.

—Por qué Hugo y yo tenemos planeando esto desde mediados de marzo, pero Octubre fue un mes fallido –hizo un mohín –así que inventamos algo, para que se volviera épico y una tradición para nuestras familias en año nuevo.

— _Nuestras familias,_ lo suyo va en serio.

—Claro que lo va, pero temo creer que tu no vas tan en serio con Lily, Teddy –negó –ya deberían de hacer de esto una novela muggle. No se compliquen y salgan, que mira que ella tiene años deseándolo.

—Fue ella la que me dijo que soy mayor para ella, y tiene razón.

—Vas a usar esto para la fiesta de disfraces, y antes de que comiences a quejarte, no tienes nada mejor que hacer –se alejó hasta la chimenea –y antes de que lo olvide, haz esa cosa de metamorfo y usa el cabello rubio, corto, casi como si estuviese a punto de quedarte calvo –rió –la fiesta comienza a las nueve.

—&—

Teddy llegó al lugar a las once y quince, no había estado convencido de ir, pero como bien lo había dicho Scorpius, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quedarse sólo, sería aburrido. Los gemelos Scamander se pusieron uno a cada lado.

—Dime ¿qué te parece? A que somos idénticos –rió Lorcan.

—Me encantaría saber de qué están disfrazados.

—Del Príncipe y el Mendigo, obviamente, Ted –obvió Lysander.

—No encontramos muchos papeles muggles para gemelos, y bueno, preferimos guardar a las gemelas _Del Resplandor,_ para el próximo año –Teddy rió.

—Lily está por ahí –soltó Lorcan –hace unos minutos estaba bailando con McLaggen, pero creo que fueron a un lugar tranquilo.

—Gracias –sonrió apacible, aunque su estómago se revolvió.

Siguió avanzando, si bien estaba vestido ridículamente era para ver a Lily, aunque estaba completamente seguro que ningún disfraz que eligiera, lo descolocaría de nuevo; se acercó a Rose, que traía un vestido azul y blanco, estaba discutiendo con alguien que no distinguió hasta que estuvo junto a ellos.

—Vaya, necesito empaparme con la cultura muggle –sonrió divertido –ilústrenme por favor.

—Giselle –sonrió la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia –película muggle, Encantada.

—Amor, tengo que…

—Viniste –sonrió Scorpius observándolo –el cabello es rubio –reprendió.

—Bien, Leoglas –puso los ojos en blanco y cambió su cabello.

—Oye él no… -Rose señaló a Ted, para que Scorpius aceptara.

—Dime ¿de qué vienes, Hugo?

—De la novia de Legolas, Tauriel, es pelirroja, extrañamente.

—Pero Tauriel…

—Sale en las películas –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ésta fiesta sin duda es mejor que la pasada –bromeó Ted.

—Bueno, en la pasada no quitaste los ojos de Lily, así que supongo que ésta vez te has dado el lujo de divertirte en algo no tan… sexual –sonrió Rose.

—También le dijeron –bramó.

—En realidad, Korben –sonrió Victoire, que lucía tierna en su traje de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas –Hugo y Scorpius nos hicieron partícipes de esto, para que todo funcionara.

— ¿Korben? –frunció el ceño.

—Tu personaje va acorde al de Lily –se encogió de hombros –decidimos venir de parejas famosas de personajes, no necesariamente como pareja amorosa, por ejemplo, Dom, vino de la Reina Roja –sonrió –Hugo y Scor como Legolas y Tauriel aunque Tauriel sólo sea en la película –observó a Rose –Lorcan y Lysander como el Príncipe y el Mendigo, Molly II vino de Mary Jane y su novio de Spider-man –rió.

—Ya entendí, no soy experto en las películas muggles como ustedes, pero ya entendí todo eso, los dejaré en su loca fiesta.

—Lily estaba cerca de la mesa de comida –informó Victoire.

—Gracias.

Se alejó de ellos antes de que lo siguiesen entreteniendo, con cosas que aunque divertidas, no le interesaban, no del todo, tenía que ir con Lily y decirle que de ser posible, le encantaría que se hicieran novios.

Observó la botana, había demasiado para elegir sólo uno, así que tomo varios y se llevó un poco de queso a la boca.

—Leeloo Dallas Multi-pase –se giró para toparse con la delgaducha pelirroja.

Sus ojos se encendieron al igual que su cabello, por un momento olvidó que se estaba atragantando, pero es que Lily se veía atractiva, sensual, se aclaró la garganta que le ardía, ya la había visto completamente desnuda, pero ese traje de franjas que dejaba casi todo de ella al descubierto hizo que se le secara la boca.

—Lily…

—No, no, Leeloo Dallas –sonrió divertida –Multi-pase –le enseñó una extraña identificación –tal parece que soy su esposa, señor Dallas, Korben Dallas.

—Me suena que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

—Nave espacial, planeta, espacio ¿Qué no has visto el Quinto Elemento? –negó enfadada.

—No –admitió –pero si el espacio está mezclado, entiendo esta ropa ridícula que estoy usando.

—Tienes el cabello violeta, Ted, se supone que eres rubio –frunció el ceño.

—Esto hubiese quedado más para Scorpius y Hugo.

—Él no entró en el disfraz –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo vine para verte –informó cambiando de tema –quiero que salgas conmigo, oficialmente.

—Vaya eso… -observó a otro lado –es, un poco, directo.

—Lo sé –aceptó sujetándola de la cintura –me gustas, Leeloo –sonrió –me gusta, comenzaré a llamarte así.

—Korben –comenzó a reír.

Teddy la sujetó bien mientras acallaba la risa de la pelirroja con un apasionado beso. Las campanadas comenzaron a resonar anunciando el inicio de un año. Entre los gritos de todos los presentes en alegría de un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
